


The drops slide on your skin as my lips [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, M/M, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	The drops slide on your skin as my lips [fanart]

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150127103514222075.jpg)


End file.
